I'm not too Short, Your just too tall
by Made2352
Summary: "I'm not too Short, Your just too tall." Rima stated. But maybe, being short isn't that bad, for Ikuto. *One-Shot*


**Another Rima and Ikuto Fan fiction. This will be my first ever, One-shot. Please give me a break, because I'm not used to this kind of thing. I do not own Shugo Chara just the plot. Okay, let's start.**

**Hajimari~ Hajimari~**

"I'm not short, you just too tall"

A short *Cough* I mean, a girl with wavy blonde hair, with bangs hidden by a black, small bow head band and golden-honey yellow eyes, was in her signature ball, she always stayed in this position since that awful day of her 'Oh-so-close' kid-napping. Usually only when she troubled by something, she tries to hide it away it that odd shape of hers, like that is her own little world. Earlier that day, the guardians were enjoying themselves, at the place where roller coaster, game booths, a Ferris wheel and many fun rides were held. The place was hosted by Easter, 'The Easter Amusement Park'. The place was going to be all fun for them, until they heat the roller coaster. She staggered in thought, where the employee, said, "Your to small" as she was compared to her height.

Rima was to angry with this, "Small? What do you mean small?! The model used for decided the height was just too tall." Rima corrected him, as she scampered away, leaving her friends to enjoy the ride. This was just one of those moments, Rima furthered thought, of other events of this same subject.

_Herself and her two best friends, Yaya and Amu were walking the street of the Shopping district, as it seems that a desperate lady, who had lost three models due to a car accident on 51 street. Has, stumbled upon Amu, begging the three girls to model for her. They agreed, and they were at the photo shoot, the director examined the three, he smiled at Amu, good figure, nice hair, great face features, as he would say, she had a, "Cool and Spicy" look to her. Finally, she had the perfect height for this shoot. He moved onto Yaya, good height, an adorable baby-like features, the type of look that was, 'In' now. He nodded of approval. When he moved on to Rima, he frowned, she had the looks, she looked way better than Yaya and Amu, she looked almost like a, Elegant English Lady, or perhaps, pretty as a doll. But, his luck ran out at the moment, her height. "I'm sorry darling but I can't use you. You don't have the height." He answered her, with a disappointed and sympathetic look._

_Rima frowned at him, "Don't give me that sympathy. This modeling gig is just a joke." She commented back, eyeing the, now shocked director. "The "Required" height to be a model is just wrong, the girl you decided that for was just too tall." She hissed, before telling her friends that she would wait for them. As she sat on the park bench, crossed legged, waiting for how she puts it, "The now ruined shopping day with her best friends, and a complete waste of time" Though funny thing is, she still bought the magazine that featured Amu and Yaya._

When thinking of that memory, she enclosed her self more in the ball, as more and more memories started to reel back in.

_Rima sat in her chair, that was labeled for her family. Elegance, and golden, shiny-dim lights surrounded the area, small chatter's with others, which combined made the room known, classical music and the aroma of probably imported wine and high class food filled the room. Her parents were having at one of those 'Work Banquets". Where many of the employees who worked for the companies brought their wives/husbands and children along with them. They were celebrating their, 10th year of a successful company. Her parents were talking to their higher ups, Rima stayed in her seat, sipping on her glass of water, which is probably just tap water, trying to pull it off as fancy water, by putting it in a fancy glass. She groaned at her out fit, as she was wearing a black-simple dress, with her usual headband, and just regular black heals to match._

_She picked at her food, it was asparagus, with sizzled cat fish, and tiny, baked chips. She continued, to stay like this, soon to be called over by her parents to meet her mother's boss. "My, what a small, kawaii little girl." The bosses' wife said, with a huge smile on her face, clueless to how Rima flinched at the work, 'Small'. "Don't you agree anata?" The old woman asked, looking back to her husband. He nodded in agreement, "Yes, a very, small, kawaii girl indeed." He said, Rima felt her self flinch again._

There were many other times, Rima just stayed their, soon, she started to slowly move out of this position, and just sat their, looking at the ground and her shoes. She watched as her shadow was growing slowly by each passing second, until, another shadow, hovered over her. She looked up to meet her honey-golden yellow eyes, with mid-night blue eyes. "Ikuto Tsukiyomi?" Rima questioned. Ikuto smiled down at her. "Is Tadase making you call me that?" Rima couldn't help but smile at his statement.

Ikuto sat down with her, stretching is arms out of the back of the bench, Rima eyes him up and down. The two didn't talk much, though lately out of coincidence, they happen to meet each other, little talks were all they had with each other, and that's all, nothing more and nothing less. Just as simple as that, so, what pops in Rima's mind is, why is he stalking me, and not Amu. "What's wrong?" He asked. Why would she tell him? Not her friends Amu? Maybe because the problem something ridiculous? But, her mind told her why. But her lips, opened up, "I'm not... short." Rima said, before going back to her position, and staying into her little ball.

Ikuto laughed, all of this, because people say she's short. Rima looked at him, her cheeks puffed. "It's not funny." Rima snapped back. Ikuto calmed down his laughter, and looked at her. "Stand up." Rima stared at him confused. "C'mon, stand up." He asked again. Rima looked at him confused, but followed. Standing up, and looking at him. After that, Ikuto stood up, and Rima now had to look up at him. Rima frowned. "Your too tall." Rima said. Ikuto leaned toward her, so they were almost eye level, "Maybe your too short." Ikuto commented back slyly, his lips slowly forming to a smile. Rima stared, and soon smiled back. "Too short, huh?" She questioned.

"Demo, I think your just right for me." Ikuto smirked. "And why is that?" "Because..." Then Ikuto sat back down on the bench, and pulled Rima into his lap. "For one thing I can lean my head easily on your head." Ikuto answered before snuggling into it. 'What?' Rima thought. As he heard her purr~ Making her face flush a little. "Second, your lighter than Amu." He said, before picking her up bridal style, and standing up. "Then finally..." He started, before setting Rima down on her own two feet. "For a tall guy like me, we make quite a pair. Ne?" He said, before smirking. Rima stared, and soon smile.

"Then, your the perfect height for me." Rima started. "First,..." Rima said, before she made Ikuto stand up, and she jumped onto his back. "I can see more things then I usually do." "Second, people won't compare me to being short." Then she jumped off his back, and stopped in front of him. "Finally, we do make a great pair." Rima finished. The two smiled at each other.

I might be short, but... I have something you don't have. I'm the perfect height for Kiddy-man here.

**So, sorry if it's not that good. It kind of sucked at the end, but to tell the truth, this is my first one-shot, let alone my first Rima and Ikuto fanfiction. Or, maybe second, I'm not sure. Anyway, thanks for reading, review!**

**Bye-bye! :3**


End file.
